


'Quintis'

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I believe Quintis came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Quintis'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/gifts).



> If other tales like this are around I in no means mean to rip them off.
> 
> \- I dedicate this to WakeUpDreaming as their stories are amazing -

He decided long ago that Happy Quinn was his. It wasn't even a question anymore. However it was just a matter of naming it so.

He looked at big name couples like Brangelina and Kimye -although you would never get him to admit that he'd heard of them (let it not be forgotten this is the man who watched KUTWTK religious so he could psychoanalyse them).

He eventually had two. A good one and 'Tappy'. Not only would people laugh at him if he revealed his relationship was fondly called 'Tappy' (let's be realistic what kind of couple calls them selves Tappy) ; but if he was being honest with himself it was a stupid name.

So there it was -

'Quintis'


End file.
